darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
314
Dr. Woodard finds that Sarah's doll is over 150 years old despite appearing to be new. Synopsis Teaser : It is a new day at Collinwood. The sea beyond the great house shimmers in the clear morning air. But inside the walls of Collinwood, terror mounts; for a missing boy has not yet been found. Far from the great house, there are those who also know fear - a fear so terrifying that it stuns the mind and numbs the heart. Joe Haskell visits the Evans cottage and brings Maggie Evans up to speed on the search for David Collins. Sam Evans has joined the many search parties looking for the missing boy. It is almost as if David has disappeared into thin air. Act I Joe is beginning to believe the supernatural is the cause for all the unexplained recent occurrences. Maggie agrees; both she and Joe have tried and failed to find a logical explanation. Joe blames himself for David's disappearance, and Maggie chides him for beating himself up. At that moment, Dr. Dave Woodard drops by at Joe's behest. Woodard defends Dr. Julia Hoffman when Joe mentions her name but learns that Julia is doing absolutely nothing, besides routine checkups, to help Maggie. Woodard begrudgingly admits his colleague's actions make little sense. Joe believes Julia is hiding something from them all and suggests taking Maggie out of her care. Woodard agrees to talk to Julia. Next, Joe mentions Sarah Collins, and Woodard learns the little girl recently visited Maggie's room (leaving her doll behind). Woodard asks to borrow the doll, as he has a feeling he might learn something important from it. Act II Elsewhere, Willie Loomis is searching for David in the woods, per Barnabas Collins' instructions. He is startled when he hears London Bridge being played on a recorder and turns to find Sarah behind him. Willie tells her that Barnabas is looking for her, and Sarah says she is looking for him too. He offers to take her to the Old House, but Sarah refuses because she has to find David, whom she feels is scared and needs her. Willie questions her about her friendship with David in an attempt to learn if Sarah has told him about Barnabas' true nature. He is alarmed when Sarah reveals she told David the "biggest secret" she knows. Sarah becomes upset by Willie's questioning and disappears. Act III Willie hurries to Collinwood where he anxiously talks with Julia in the privacy of the drawing room. Julia learns of his encounter with Sarah and finds it strange the little girl knew nothing of David's whereabouts. Willie confides his fears to Julia: that Barnabas Collins will kill David if the boy has discovered his secret. Julia advises Willie not to tell Barnabas he saw Sarah; otherwise it will mean David's death. Act IV They are interrupted by Dr. Woodard, who is surprised to find Julia and Willie together. Willie departs for the Old House while Woodard has words with Julia. He believes that Julia has stumbled upon something at Collinwood that is, in fact, supernatural. Julia spins another web of lies in an attempt to throw Woodard off the scent. But Woodard correctly suspects that Sarah is a ghost, and he produces the doll the little girl left for Maggie. He has had the doll examined by Miss Spence, an expert at the Collinsport Library. No doll such as this one has been produced in years, and it is, in fact, over 150 years old. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Robert Gerringer as Dave Woodard * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins Background information and notes Production * A dark vertical band can be seen on the left of the screen affecting the output of two cameras. Story * Maggie states there are "hundreds of acres of woodland" surrounding Collinsport. * Sarah's doll is thought to be over 150 years old. * A few episodes ago, Sam explicitly said to Maggie that she must never be left alone, yet he left his house at dawn to go on a search party. * Willie asks Sarah to go with him to the Old House to see Barnabas, but it's daytime, and Barnabas is sleeping in his coffin. (Willie does state that they will have to wait a while before he shows up.) * GHOSTWATCH: Sarah's ghost appears to Willie. * TIMELINE: It was a couple of weeks ago when Victoria saw Maggie at Eagle Hill Cemetery (in 283). It was the "other night" when Sarah left the doll at the Evans cottage. It was the "other day" when Joe met Julia at the Old House. Bloopers and continuity errors * After Julia allows Willie into Collinwood, Grayson Hall fails to latch the front doors properly, and they can be seen flying open as she closes the drawing room doors. Later, they hear a knock, and upon opening the drawing room doors, the outer doors have now been closed. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 314 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 314 - A Logical Explanation0314